Rango (2011 film)
Rango is a 2011 American computer-animated family comedy film directed by and produced by Graham King. Rango was a critical and commercial success, and won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, featuring the voices of actors Johnny Depp, Isla Fisher, Bill Nighy, Abigail Breslin, Alfred Molina, Harry Dean Stanton, Ray Winstone, Timothy Olyphant, and Ned Beatty. The film received widespread positive reviews and was a box office success, grossing $245 million worldwide against it's $135 million budget. Plot A pet chameleon (Johnny Depp) becomes stranded in the Mojave Desert, where he is directed by an armadillo (Alfred Molina) to a town called Dirt. In the desert, he is pursued by a red-tailed hawk and hallucinates at length before meeting the desert iguana Beans (Isla Fisher), who takes the chameleon to Dirt, an Old West town populated by desert animals. There, the chameleon presents himself to the townsfolk as a heroic figure, under the name of 'Rango'. He soon runs afoul of Gila monster Bad Bill (Ray Winstone), but avoids a fight when Bill is scared off by the afore-seen hawk, and is himself pursued by the hawk until he accidentally crushes it beneath an empty water tower, whereupon the town's mayor (Ned Beatty) appoints Rango the sheriff. Meanwhile, the townsfolk worry that with the hawk dead, the gunslinger Rattlesnake Jake (Bill Nighy) will return. After discovering Dirt's water reserves nearly empty, Beans demands that Rango investigate; but later, Rango inadvertently assists a trio of bank robbers, led by the mole Balthazar (Harry Dean Stanton), mistaking them for prospectors; and upon finding the water stolen, organizes a posse, who discover bank manager Merrimack (Stephen Root) dead in the desert from drowning, and later fight the robbers for the stolen water bottle, before discovering the bottle to be empty. Despite the robbers professing they had found it empty, the posse brings them to town for trial. Rango confronts the mayor about his purchase of land around Dirt, who denies any wrongdoing and shows Rango that he is building a modern city with the purchased land. When Rango objects to this, the mayor summons Rattlesnake Jake, who humiliates Rango. Rango thence wanders from town until his encounter with a figure identified only as the 'Spirit of the West' (Timothy Olyphant) or 'Man with No Name', who advises him that "No man can walk out on his own story". Guided by the armadillo and a set of mobile yucca schidigera, Rango learns that Dirt's water supply is controlled by an emergency valve in a water pipeline to Las Vegas Valley. Thereafter Rango challenges Jake to a duel while Balthazar's robbers and the yucca schidigera release the water-supply; but he and Beans are imprisoned by the mayor, who then attempts to kill Jake, having identified in him an aspect of the nearly-obsolete 'Old West', only to be foiled when Rango and Beans release themselves and the water-supply from his control. At this, Jake salutes Rango and departs, taking the mayor prisoner, while the other characters celebrate. Cast *Johnny Depp as Rango, a chameleon the main protagonist of the film. *Isla Fisher as Beans, a desert iguana the love interest of Rango, and also the deurtagonist. *Abigail Breslin as Priscilla, a cactus mouse"Abigail Breslin in Rango and The Hunger Games?", "The Stacks" (section), "Ink Splots 26" (column), Scholastic Corporation, March 4, 2011. WebCitation archive. or aye-ayeDonald Schultz, Gore Verbinski, "Real Creatures of Dirt", Rango DVD. Schultz: "She represents one of the strangest looking creatures on our planet. She's not from the desert or the United States at all…" Verbinski: "designer Crash McCreery went and did the research and found the aye-aye…which doesn't really belong in this particular desert." *Ned Beatty as Tortoise John, Mayor of Dirt, a desert tortoiseO'Hehir, Andrew. "'Rango' and the rise of kidult-oriented animation", Salon.com, March 2, 2011. WebCitation archive.the main antagonist of the film. *Alfred Molina as Roadkill, a nine-banded armadillo *Bill Nighy as Rattlesnake Jake, a rattlesnake, the secondary antagonist. *Harry Dean Stanton as Balthazar, a mole, and the quaternary antagonistdella Cava, Marco R. "'Rango' team can't be caged", USA Today, March 4, 2011, p. 1D. WebCitation archive *Ray Winstone as Bad Bill, a Gila monster the tertiary antagonist of the film. *Timothy Olyphant as the Spirit of the West *Stephen Root as: Doc, a rabbit; Mr. Johannes Merrimack III ("Fluffy Joe" - the banker); Mister Snuggles *Maile Flanagan as Lucky *Ian Abercrombie as Ambrose, a burrowing owl *Gil Birmingham as Wounded Bird, a Chihuahuan raven *James Ward Byrkit as: Waffles, a horned toad; Gordy; Papa Joad; Cousin Murt; Curlie knife attacker; Rodent Kid *Claudia Black as Angélique, a fox *Blake Clark as Buford, a Sonoran desert toad and a Gas Can Saloon bartender *John Cothran, Jr. as Elgin *Patrika Darbo as: Delilah; Maybelle *George DelHoyo as Señor Flan, the accordion player *Charles Fleischer as Elbows *Beth Grant as Bonnie *Ryan Hurst as Jedidiah *Vincent Kartheiser as Ezekiel; Lasso rodent *Hemky Madera as Chorizo *Alex Manugian as Spoons *Mark McCreery as Parsons *Joe Nunez as Rock-Eye *Chris Parson as: Hazel Moats, Kinski, Stump, Clinker, Lenny, Boseefus, Dirt Kid *Lew Temple as: Furgus; Hitch *Alanna Ubach as: Boo Cletus, a raccoon; Fresca; Miss Daisy *Gore Verbinski as: Sergeant Turley, a wild turkey; Crevice; Slim, a turkey vulture; Lupe, the violin player *Kym Whitley as Melonee *Keith Campbell as Sod Buster Category:Real World Articles Category:Rango Category:Media Category:Religion-themed episodes Category:Animal-themed episodes Category:Firsts Category:Paramount Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:Rated PG movies